


What to do about the Babies?

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation Divergence One [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, discussion of having children, discussion of what to do with cloned infants, mention of Keith/Shiro/allura triad, mention of past illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Now that a delivery of infant clones is on it's way to Earth several characters wonder what to do with them.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Transformation Divergence One [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332604
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

What to do about the babies?  
Part One of Three

She stood alone on the Castle bridge lost in her thoughts. Just shortly after morning Ryou would be arriving with two sets of clones still in stasis one old enough to cause troubles and the others just infants. It was the infants that had her standing here alone deep in thought. She was incredibly tempted by the infant clone of Keith to take him and get the chance to raise a son that she’d missed out on. 

However, on some level it felt like a betrayal of her actual son to even consider it. There were also the concerns about the war, if she made that choice then she’d be required to leave the front lines and she knew she was still needed. 

The door to the bridge opened and Coran entered only for him to stop when he saw her. “My apologies Krolia I will leave you alone.” She had no idea why he was so quick to leave but part of her was grateful. Still something compelled her to call out for him to stay. “Yes, do you need something?”

“Only some advice,” she said after a moment. “Part of me wants to take the infant clone of my son and raise him but there are so many reasons that I shouldn’t.” She had no idea why she was mentioning this to Coran but she needed advice.

“I don’t really know what to tell you,” Coran said after a moment. “In truth I am in a similar situation, Allura has offered to allow me to take the clone of myself and go to the Altea colonist with him as my new son.” He looked so sad then. “It is tempting I have greatly missed being a father but with the war effort and everything going on here I find it hard to leave.” She hadn’t known that Coran had ever had a family but she supposed it made some sense. “The only advice I have for you is that you should go speak with Keith about this and see how he feels about all of this.”

The worst part was that he was right and it was something she need to do. “What will happen to the the clone of you if you don’t take him?” She knew most of the other families had volunteered to take the clones of their children but some like the clones of the Alteans, her son and Shiro had no families to go to.

“It has not been decided I assume he will be offered to the triad of the clones of Shiro, Keith and Allura to raise along with the clone of Allura or perhaps sent with the infant Allura clone to the Altean colonist.” He seemed thoughtful, “Truthfully I will rest easier knowing that if I turn down the option that no matter what he will have a home.”

That would help matters but she had no idea where the infant clone of her son would go. He had no human family and she was his only Galra family. She supposed he could be offered to the triad as well but that was a lot of responsibility to ask of them. She would have to think more on this and definitely talk to her son about things.


	2. Chapter 2

What to do about the babies  
Part two of three

“I think my mom wants to adopt the baby clone of me,” Keith said from his position of the little spoon as they were laying in bed. “But I think she’s afraid I’ll be jealous if she does.” He had suspected the same when the topic of the infant cloned had come up he’d noticed Krolia’s interest but figured it was up to Keith if he wanted to talk about it or not.

“Would you be jealous?” he asked figuring they might as well get the tough question out of the way first. He knew how complicated feelings about a clone could get and that was without bringing family into it.

“Probably a little,” Keith said with a laugh. “but I actually think it might be best if she does take the kid.” He could tell by the tension in Keith’s shoulder show mixed his feelings really were. “I mean it might be nice to have a kid brother, though she better not name him Yurak.” Keith chuckled at his own weak joke. “I don’t know I just think if she doesn’t take the kid she’ll regret it.”

“Then you should talk to her about it in the morning,” he said before giving Keith a quick kiss on the shoulder. “Whatever she decides it’ll probably help her make her decision if she knows how you feel about things.” He settled his head back down when Keith made an affirmative grunt and was about to drift off to sleep when Keith spoke up again.

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” He was a bit surprised because he and Keith had never discussed this before. “I don’t mean now obviously since we are so busy with Voltron but if things ever settle down we could adopt or even have biological kids with the tech out in space.” 

“I never considered kids an option truthfully,” he said and unsurprisingly Keith pulled away and turned to look at him. “Back when I was sick I planned to accomplish my dreams and then try to enjoy what time I had left before I got too sick to do anything kids would have been a complication and eventually I wouldn't be able to give them what they needed.” He hadn’t thought about this in years but if Keith wanted to know. “Now I don’t know, I’d have to think about it.” He looked at Keith, “What about you do you want children?”

“I don’t know either, there were times I kind of wondered what kind of dad I’d be because of when I lost mine,” Keith said and then frowned. “And other times I was pretty adamant that I’d never have kids but after seeing those clones of us and Allura with their kids and now this it kind of got me thinking.” Keith looked unsure, “I’m not sure now if I’d like kids or not, I just figured I should ask in case you did.”

“Keith, we’ve got plenty of time to figure it out if we want kids or not,” he said and meant it. He could tell what worried Keith though, “Are you scarred that I’ll make a different decision than you will?” Keith nodded reluctantly. “Keith, we can’t know the future but I promise you this no matter what I can promise I will try my best to work out any disagreements we have and I know you’ll do the same.”

He could tell Keith was going to say something else so he silenced him with a kiss. “That’s not exactly playing fair, Shiro,” Keith said with a laugh. “I was going to say you were right that there’ll be time to worry about kids in the future.” He sighed then, “And I guess your also right about me needing to talk to my mom tomorrow so lets get some sleep.”


	3. Chapter 3

What to do about the Babies?  
Part three of three

He wasn’t surprised to find his mother in the training room resting after an over zealous work out. “Having trouble coming to a decision about the infant clone?” He saw her start at his question and knew he’d hit the mark. “I figured we should talk about things.”

“Yes, we probably should,” his mother said turning toward him. “If I make the decision to adopt that child as your brother will it damage our relationship?” He wasn’t surprised she asked that point blank. 

“No, it won’t,” he said and meant it. “Now if you asking if I’ll be jealous of this kid some times sure he’ll get to grow up with you as a mother,” he paused briefly easily able to tell that she loved he said that but also worried. “But I’m sure the kid would be jealous of me having actually known our dad.” He then sighed, “not to mention when he gets old enough to understand what he is and that he wasn’t born naturally.”

“I am all too aware of that,” his mother said shaking her head. “if I do this the child will not be welcome in Galra Society unless things change a great deal.” He could hear fear in her voice. “There is also my place in the war effort to consider taking on a responsibility like this will mean I cannot be as active as I have been.”

“Put all that aside mom,” he said to her as gently as he could. “Do you want to take this kid?” She looked town. “If you do then do it, the war will most likely still be here when you get back and if you wait for everything to be perfect you’ll miss this chance.” He had learned that the hard way. “So let me ask you again do you want to take this kid and raise him?”

His mother looked torn but then resolve filled her face. “I do,” she said seeming deep in thought. “But there are so many things that might get in the way and there is the war to consider.” She seemed to be working herself into knots. “And there are all the other concerns...” 

“Ignore them,” he said cutting her off. “Just take this kid and be happy about it.” He could tell she wanted to object so he decided to lighten the mood a bit. “Just promise me one thing you won’t name this poor kid Yurak.”

“I was thinking of naming him Akira in honor of your father,” she said deep in thought. “I hope that would not bother you?” He was a bit surprised but it would be the most appropriate name and would give the kid a connection to the dad he’d never know.

“I think dad would like that,” he said as it was the best response he could give. He could tell that made his mother happy. “Have you told Kolivan what your planning yet?” He figured that was probably going to be the final hurdle.

“No, he is going to be here for the arrival so I will inform him then,” she said surprising him. “I have to ask do you know what will happen to the other infant clones without families?” She said thoughtfully. “I know Coran mentioned having to consider adopting the clone of himself as his new son.”

“I think he’s already decided not too so the two Altean infants will be sent to the Altean colonist there’s a couple there that Romelle knows that will gladly take them since they were never able to safely have their own children some kind of genetic defect.” He said recalling what Coran had said last time he’d spoken with him. “As to the clone of Shiro well some of Shiro and Matt’s old friends from the Garrison are willing to adopt him and the others will be going to the others relatives.” He was glad they’d managed to find a home for all of them. 

The End


End file.
